All I Need To Know Repost
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Better version since I had more time! Who know karaoke could bring out feelings you never knew you had33  CHALEK! Only the best couple...ever! Songfic!


**Hey Guys! Sorry I've been MIA lately. My sister has been here for we've been hanging out and catching up like old times =] Anyways, this is a one shot to my new favorite song, and to anyone who thought I was just being funny when I said they change constantly….I wasn't kidding loll. Anyways this song is by Jimmy Robbins, its calls all I need to know. LISTEN TO IT! =] lmao. I should be updating all my other stories soon, because she goes home Tuesday so be expecting them! Thanks!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

_All I Know Is I Love You:_

"Please Chloe!" Amy said, who was begging Chloe to go on the road trip with her and Paul this weekend.

"Amy, I can't. I have training and I need a protector with me at all times."Chloe replied while getting books out of her locker.

Just at that moment Alek walked by not even paying any attention "Oh Alek!" Amy said grabbing Alek's attention.

"What?" He said walking over to Chloe's side against a locker.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Amy asked.

"Nothing but watching Chloe, why what's up?"

"Well, now you're coming on a road trip with us." Chloe looks in disbelief at Amy.

"Um what?" Alek says looking at Chloe.

"Amy and Paul are going to LA this weekend as a getaway and they have been trying to get me to go all morning. I told them I had training and would have needed a protector to come too." Chloe responds looking at Alek.

"Okay um I'm sure Jasmine won't mind missing one weekend of training and it gives her the weekend to spend time with Zane **(he's not Alek's brother or bad in this fic.) **And I wouldn't mind getting away with Chloe for a few days." Alek said with his famous smirk.

"Whatever Alek." Chloe said blushing furiously.

"So when do we leave?" Alek says to Amy but looking at Chloe still.

"Tonight. Thanks Alek!" She grabs Paul's hand and heading to 1st period.

"You didn't have to do that. I didn't really want to go anyways." Chloe said.

"Nah, I think it would be fun to getaway for a few days. Away from your mom, Aunt Val, and Jasmine. Just us and your friends in LA."

"Thanks Alek." Chloe said gratefully.

"Anytime kitten. I'll meet you at your house later. We'll drive separately. See you then love." Alek said as he left for class also.

"He really likes you ya know?" Chloe jumped like 15 feet not even noticing Jasmine was there.

"What?" Chloe said confused.

"Alek. He likes you a lot. If you didn't realize, he isn't Paul's biggest fan, and he's offering to spend a weekend with him? He is doing this for you. And I know you like him too. So just admit it to each other so the sexual tension isn't around anymore!" Jasmine said.

They laughed and hooked arms as they headed to class.

All through first period all Chloe could think about was what Jasmine had said before class and the weekend coming up.

'_Does Alek really like me? Or is Jasmine just messing with me? He could be doing this just to be nice?' _Chloe kept repeating in her head. '_I guess we'll just have to find this weekend'_.

_*After School*_

Amy approached Chloe as she was putting books away for the weekend.

"So what's the plan?" Chloe asked her.

"Okay so we figured that Alek and you could drive up in his car, and then we will meet you at the hotel we are all staying at." Amy suggested.

"Okay that could work. I'll tell him later when he picks me up." Chloe says as they had for the door.

"I can't wait for this. You and Alek finally getting together." Amy says all excitedly.

"Whoa wait, you think he likes me too?"

"Girl, it is soooo obvious. He is head over heels for you, and you like him too. So don't deny it." Amy says as we head for her car.

"Maybe I do. But we will see what happens this weekend."

_*Later at Chloe's (Chloe's POV)*_

Chloe walked into her house after work at 5 o'clock to her mother cooking dinner.

"Hey kiddo. What are you up too? Because Amy is upstairs frantically packing your things." Meredith asked Chloe as she walked into the kitchen for an apple.

"Um me, Amy, Paul and Alek are going away for the weekend." I say Alek's name quietly hoping she didn't hear me. I guess you can say she isn't exactly over the whole bed incident.

"Um excuse me young lady. Did I just hear Alek?" My mom yelled at me.

"Yes you did. We invited him along so Chloe wasn't alone with us this weekend. Like the third wheel." Amy cut in coming down the stairs. She must have heard my mom.

"So why didn't you invited Brian?" For some reason she must like Brian. After what happened, I wondered what I even saw in him.

The incident I am referring to, long story short, Alek and I were hanging out after school one day, Brian saw us, flipped out and hit Alek, I yelled at him and prevented Alek from clawing him a new face. Deleted him out of my phone and have been avoiding him any chance I can.

"Because things between us just wouldn't work out. Trust me." I tell her.

"So you're going to be with Alek instead?" She is yelling now, so she is really mad at me.

"Yes, I am going with Alek now. He is actually picking me up later because we are driving separately up there." We are fighting now.

I go upstairs and ignore her calling my name. Times like these I am glad to have a lock on my door.

A little while later Amy leaves to pick up Paul and start up there. She says she will see us up there and off she goes. A little while later Alek picks me up and we are off also.

_*When they get to LA*_

"So after we get settled, I think we should go out to the karaoke bar down the street." Amy suggested when we get to the room. 4 beds? Amazing.

"That sounds cool." Alek and Chloe agree. Paul wouldn't disagree, because he wants Amy to be happy.

"Okay then, let's go get ready and we leave in 45 minutes. Since it's already 8:00pm."

Amy gets dressed in her pretty purple dress that goes about mid thigh.

Chloe puts on a black dress that goes about mid thigh also with one sleeve, straightened her hair and put on little makeup.

Paul dressed…normally. Jeans and a gamer tee.

But when Alek came out of the bathroom, Chloe felt you jaw drop. He was dressed in a black button up with dark jeans.

"Everyone ready? Okay good, let's go!" Amy said grabbing her purse and heading for the door with Paul in toe.

"You look amazing Chlo." Alek said, as they link arms and begin walking to the door.

"Thanks Alek. You look good too."

"Well don't I always."

She smacks him in the arm and they begin their walk to the club.

When they get there, people are singing and dancing and drinking. They know that they can't drink, that doesn't mean they can't have some fun. And after a few dances, Chloe decided to try and get Amy up there.

"Are you going to sing Amy?" Chloe asked.

"Nahh, my throat is sore. Why don't you?"

"Just don't want too."

"Alek? What about you?" Amy says, with a sneaky smile.

"Why not? I don't know anyone here, and will possibly never see them again."

He heads to the stage and they guy gives him a guitar. He doesn't put any lyrics and Chloe didn't understand why until he started speaking.

"Okay. Hi everyone. This is a song I wrote myself for a very special girl to me. Chloe, this is for you."

Chloe's jaw dropped and she started blushing as she hugged  
>Amy happily.<p>

"Awww, he really does like you Chloe! Listen to him." Amy says as Alek starts playing

_I didn't why I couldn't run away  
>No street signs telling me to stay<br>I didn't know why I couldn't let go  
>I didn't know, didn't know, didn't know<br>I didn't know I had the strength to be  
>Anything but my worst enemy<br>I didn't know much, but there is one thing I know_

_*Chorus*  
>She loves me, when I need to be loved<br>She feels me, when I feel I've had enough  
>She's the air I breath when I'm out of breath<br>She gives and gives until there is nothing left  
>And that's all, that's all I need to know<br>That's all I need to know_

_I didn't know why I couldn't escape  
>These can't shake, heartbreak, weepin', mistakes<br>I didn't know the world could be so cold  
>I didn't know, didn't know, didn't know<br>I didn't know who I wanted to be  
>Locked up inside threw away the key<br>I didn't know much, but there is one thing I know_

_*Chorus*  
>She loves me, when I need to be loved<br>She feels me, when I feel I've had enough  
>She's the air I breath when I'm out of breath<br>She gives and gives until there is nothing left  
>And that's all, that's all I need to know<br>That's all I need to know_

_My world stops with you  
>(Guitar).<br>My world stops with you_

_She loves me, she feels me  
>she loves me, whoa yeah!<br>_

_*Chorus*  
>She loves me, when I need to be loved<br>She feels me, when I feel I've had enough  
>She's the air I breathe when I'm out of breath<br>She gives and gives until there is nothing left  
>And that's all I need to know.<em>

_She loves me  
>that's all I need to know<em>

Chloe was crying by the time the song was over. As Alek made his way back over to her, she ran over to him and jump into his arms. She threw her legs around his waist as he spun her around.

"I love you Chloe King."

"I love you too Aleksander Petrov."

"And when Mai's fall in love, it's for life. So I hope you don't mind spending a lifetime with me."

"Not at all."

With that, their future together was sealed with a kiss.

When Alek put Chloe down they made their way to a table that Amy and Paul were seated at.

"Alek that was the most beautiful thing I have ever read. Did you really write that?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yeah, for the most beautiful girl, that loves me, and that's all I need." He kissed her and that was the beginning of a chapter of a story that had already began 2 years ago, when they first met.

**Let me know what you think! And LISTEN TO THE SONG PLEASE! =]**

**Rissa;***


End file.
